


Сказка - ложь, или Злободневное

by WTF_Kotiki_2021



Category: Russian Folklore - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kotiki_2021/pseuds/WTF_Kotiki_2021
Kudos: 3





	Сказка - ложь, или Злободневное

— Скоро сказка сказывается, да не скоро дело делается. Жили-были…  
— Ишшшь ты, скоро, не скоро… Ты это, давай, кот, без разглагольствований, — проворчала сквозь редкие зубы сухонькая бабка с печки. По спрятанным под морщинами правильным чертам было видно, что в молодости она была очень хороша! Да время никого не щадит. — Не зря тебя Баюном кличат, того и гляди уснешь под твои россказни. А ведь просто попросила новости нашего царства-государства рассказать.  
— Ну, Ягуся, дорррогая, — промурчал в ответ здоровый черно-белый котище, что полулежа грелся на лавке у печи. — Я ж хочу, чтоб кррррасиво.  
— Да что ж красивого в новостях-то? Нет бы про моду рассказывал, а тут-то политика одна, кхе, банальщина.  
— Вот именно.  
— Да полно тебе, там еще до тебя успели приукрасить и наврать с три короба.  
— Фома ты неверующий.  
— Просто опытная. Да-а-авно живу на свете, — довольно крякнула бабка.  
— А вот тут ты лукавишь, — довольно поглядывая на угли в печке, сказал кот, — мы ж с тобой ровесники.  
— Тьфу ты, все время забываю об этом. А ты продолжай, а то отвлеклись совсем, но без прикрас.  
— А чего ты сама из избы-то не выходишь последние дни? Давно б все узнала, изведала. — Пошевелил усами кот, не то недовольно, не то с ухмылкой. — Нет меня допытываться надо, да еще и высказывать недовольства всякие.  
— Дык, спину прихватило. Во вторник еще. Только теплом от печки и спасаюсь, ладно еще дровишки заготовлены были.  
— А травки какие попить или приложить? — Кот аж сел на лавку с беспокойным видом, полностью раскрыв свои большие янтарные глазищи.  
— Закончились, — раздался вздох с печки. — В лес надыть идти, но не с моей же спиной?!  
— К тебе ж вроде внучатая племянница гостить на днях приехала. Куда делась?  
— Да, на пару дней в город поехала, на какие-то ненормальные лекции про пар.  
— Может, паранормальные? — Почесав за ухом, спросил кот.  
— Ага, точно. Вот что значит умный ты, все знаешь, — усмехнулась бабка. — Племяшка сказала, что будут говорить что-то про магическое. А что хоть это такое пара… парано.. Не могу слово запомнить.  
— А, это про странности всякие в мире, про небывальщину, — пояснил кот.  
— А пар при чем?  
— Ни при чем. Просто название такое.  
— Хм… Ну ладно тогда. Это все Василиска моя пытается разобраться, откуда в нашем роду ведьмы пошли. Я-то ей сразу сказала, что судьба такая. Не верит. Вся в мать пошла: упрямая, спасу нет, до всего допытаться сама хочет. — На некоторое время собеседники замолчали, задумавшись о своем. Потом бабка продолжила допытываться. — Кот, чего примолк-то? Так что там в новостях царских?  
— Надумал на прошлой неделе наш царь-государь свое чадо замуж отдать. Хотел даже царевичей собрать для этого.  
— Наконец-то хорошие вести, — радостно завозилась на печи Яга. — Наконец-то будет кому печь истопить, да и деликатесов заморских отведаю, соскучилась по ним уже. А то все импортозамещение, да импортозамещение.Тьфу, слово-то какое выдумали.  
— Ты что это, — недоверчиво спросил кот, — есть их собралась?  
— Да ну тебя, стара я для этого, и зубы уже не те. Царь-то, вот пить дать, какие-нибудь задания для женишков придумает, чую - ко мне придут. А если умные попадутся, то точно не с пустыми руками. Даже вон наши мешок картошки и то притаскивают или медовуху какую (у меня уже изжога от нее).  
— А вот не получится у тебя, дорогая моя, полакомиться заморским.  
— Чего это?  
— Да на днях границы царства прикрыли, какую-то иноземную хворь Горыныч с востока принес – летал к тамошней родне. Я это намедни у него в гостях был – он мне все и рассказал.  
— А чего ко мне приперся? Заразить надумал? — Как-то недобро блеснуло с печи: то ли отблеск от окна, то ли внутренняя злоба в глазах старухи.  
— Да не, ты же меня есть не собираешься?  
— Сдался ты мне.  
— Значит, не заразишься. Мы, звери, не заразные.  
— Погоди-ка, а как тогда Горыныч эту хворь принес?  
— Так он же не один летал – с Илюшей. В итоге наш богатырь опять слег.  
— Опять на 30 лет и три года?  
— Да не-е-е, — протянул кот, — всего-то дня на три, правда с температурой и кашлем таким, что от него Соловей-разбойник с дуба рухнул. Причем во всех смыслах. И традиционно кляузу царю накатал, — Баюн фыркнул. — Что- де лишился при этих обстоятельствах зуба важного, и надо бы за казенные деньги восстановить. Его традиционно послали… кхем, домой.  
Поговаривают еще, что думает наш государь, а не ввести ли масочный режим и плеть за неповиновение. Народ, конечно, недоволен. Мы не разбойники лица свои прятать! — Наигранно, не своим голосом возмутился кот. — Но что поделать? Здоровье важнее. Одна только царевна и радуется, что мол под маской сплавит очередному неугодному ухажеру одну из своих подружаек, а сама к Кощею сбежит. Пусть не красавец и не молод уже, зато при деньгах, связях и власти.  
— Практичная у нас царевна, как я погляжу. — То ли с восхищением, то ли с сарказмом раздалось с печи.  
— Только не факт, что тот рад ей будет.  
— Неужто тоже боится заразы? Он же бессмертный!  
— Ну, бессмертный или нет, а решил самоизолироваться на время. Под предлогом финансового учета. Но мы-то знает, что у него уже давно все посчитано-пересчитано.  
— Слышь, кот, а откуда вообще эта хворь-то пошла? Мы-то вроде сказочные персонажи, не припомню, чтобы такое в сказках было.  
— Да от людей и пошла. — Кот вздохнул. — Они в нее не поверили, сказали, что сказки да враки это все, вот она к нам и переметнулась.  
— И что дальше будет?  
— А никто пока и не знает, концовки-то нет.  
И собеседники опять замолчали, каждый о своем и об общем.  
А сказка продолжилась, ведь сказка – ложь, да в ней намек, добрым молодцам урок, что руки мыть надо.


End file.
